The present invention generally relates to food serving trays. More particularly, the present invention relates to a serving tray for shrimp.
Numerous trays are known for serving and presenting food. Although generally satisfactory, such prior art trays are not readily adaptable for serving shrimp and associated condiments, such as cocktail sauce. Prior to serving shrimp, they are peeled, deveined and cooked. During this process, the inedible tail portion is often left attached to the fleshy edible portion of the shrimp. After cooking, the shrimp are then rinsed and served, or frozen for later consumption. One common way of serving shrimp is by chilling them first and then serving them on a serving tray together with a suitable condiment. Often times, such shrimp are arranged on a tray and frozen for later use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,548 discloses a shrimp tray which provides a ring of frozen shrimp placed side-by-side, and a condiment cup placed in the center of the tray. Such an arrangement is aesthetically pleasing, and lends itself to stacking, transport and storage. However, in many instances, it is desirable to offer a larger number of shrimp than are available in a single tray. For transport, storage, and display purposes in a store, the size or width of the tray is often restricted. Moreover, consumers may want to have two trays for placement at different locations to provide better access to their party guests.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a tray arrangement that is especially adapted for serving and presenting shrimp and condiments in an appealing manner. There is also a continuing need for providing multiple trays with shrimp in a manner which is both visually appealing and convenient. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.